


Same Psyche

by orphan_account



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, I made myself sad, Sad, imagine if, protect Kieren Walker, sorry this is sad, this should NEVER happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Sue and Steve didn't come round, Gary didn't come into Kier's room and he was sent off to the treatment centre to return five months later. What would happen. Bloody angsty shit that's what. </p><p>Psyche ~"The human soul, mind, or spirit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> It's late an I am aware the tenses in this are probably a mess but I can't be sure. Apologies if they are. Apologies for what I did to Kier. I do love him. Promise.

Kieren had been in the treatment centre five months before he was returned to them for a second time. His parents thought they were doing right be him, thought they would recover a carbon copy of the boy he was before that terrible news. Never had they been so wrong. The Kieren who returned from the treatment centre was not the same one who had left or the one they desired to be returned. 

Throughout the whole drive back from Norfolk he did not utter a single word. His expression was vacant and haunted, the sarky strong boy he was no where to be seen. He cringed away from physical contact and no one ever saw him with out his cover up on and his lenses in. His parents pretended like nothing was wrong, like he didn't lock himself in his room accept for when he had to have his shot and they didn't hear him awake screaming from nightmares most every night. Because to do so would be to admit the grievous mistake they had made which could not be undone. 

When his medication was administered Kieren underwent fits as intense as when he had come home the first time accept he did not allow his parents to hold and comfort him. When they touched him he would jump up from the couch and run still shaking up the stairs to his room and lock himself in. As time goes on Sue and Steve finally began to see what they had done. They walk together to Kiers room. He has forgotten to lock the door. They walk in on Kieren changing for bed, a great black scar splits his skin from his shoulders to his lower back, pinned roughly together again by staples. Sue gasps and runs to him and try's to envelop him in a hug. Keir pushes her away and recoils so hard his back hits the wall and he falls to the floor. There is a crosshatch wound on his chest, pinned together like the one on his back. He isn't wearing his cover up or lenses and he's scrabbling to get away from them but there's no where to go. 

"Who did this to you Kier?" Sue chokes through tears.

"You did mum, dad, you did! You did this when you washed your hands of me because I couldn't be who I was! Because this-" he gestured to his face and body,"-is who I am. I can't help it, there is nothing you can do to change it." He wiped tears from his face with shaking hands as he watched his parents crumble under the magnitude of what they had done. 

Sue made an aborted move to touch Kieren's face but stopped as he cringed away again. "Just please, please leave." Kieren begged not meeting their eyes. They did, Sue crying loudly and silent tears streaming down Steve's face. Kier put his head in his hands and cried. Suddenly there was a gentle touch on his shoulder. Instinctively he batted it away and pressed himself harder into the wall. When he looked up Jem was there, tears rolling down her face,"What happened to you baby brother?" He just shook his head as more tears streamed down his face. He allowed himself to be pulled into his sisters arms and continue to sob as she stroked his damaged skin I and told him it would all be okay. He didn't believe her. Not quite.


End file.
